Lab work
by puppylover6399
Summary: Horatio's Daughter Missy and His CSI tim Speedle have a little Too much fun in the lab! My firts Story! I made Missy up I do not own Any But Missy and the plot! It might be a 11 Or i might make it LongerTimOther


Tim Speedle Walked Down the hall into the lab Where he Found Missy Working on some Reports In case you don't know Who Missy Is Her name Is missy Cahill Caine Yes Caine as in Horatio caine She would happen to be my Bosses Daughter She stands About 5feet Has red hair not like Horatio's Its Darker Got more Brown in it she has Blue eyes a very nice Figure and A Beautiful Face.

"Hey mis"

She looked Up From her Papers "Hey Tim"

He sits down Next to her "whatcha Working on?

"Paper work from hell"

He laughed

"No really Yelnia Brought it to me"

"Wow then You got it from the Devil Herself!

As if you can Not see They don't like her that much but hey Who dose?

" k well i better get back to my DNA I shall be in DNA if ya need me"

"Alright so you mean if i need Coffee i can call you?

"Ha ha Funny"

She smiled

He walked Down the hall into DNA And stared Working is case load.

"Hey Tim?

"Hey and no i don't have any Coffee"

She smiled "No i need you to run this DNA for me when you get time" She Handed Him the Bag

He took the bag "alright this Will be next"

"OK i need to steal you computer for a Min The one in The Lab hates me"

"Steal away"

He prosed the DNA But Could not Help but Looking up every now and then To watch her

"Tim Tim Tim TIM!

"Huh? O hey Cal"

"In a daze are we?

"No I'm Working"

"On your eyes?

"Did you need something?

"Yeah the DNA is it done?

"Yeah Over there" He pointed To the Counter

"K thanks! She waddled over

Calleigh was about 7months Pregnant Her and Horatio Finley Got married about a year Ago and there son was Due in a little Less then two months.

Tim walked into the Elevator There was a man on the Elevator he look outta Place White Suit hair Slicked back White Shoes Not your every Day CSI kinda Guy

"Can i help you with Something?"

"No I'm Just kinda here Is from Vice Sonny Crockett"

"Tim Speedle I work Here in the lab"

"Ahh so you work With Blaze"

"Blaze?

"Cahill"

"Missy cahill?

"Yeah"

"Yeah i work with her"

"So what do you know about little Miss red?

"Not much Just that She's a hot little thing"

He laughed "yes that she is You should She her In the Little Short Skirts on court Days Or when shes mad"

"I've Seen Her in the Skirts Pretty Dam Hot The mad Part I'll have to work on So how do you know her?

" we dated Before back when she was on Vice"

"She worked on vice?

"Yeah for about a year"

"Never knew that well nice talking to you this is me"

He nodded

Tim Got Off the Elevator and Ran Strait into her

"Sorry Tim"

"Spill Enough Coffee Today?

"Shut Up"

They walked Down the hall into the lab

"O by the way You boy Sonny was asking bout you"

"Sonny? As in Sonny Crockett?

"That'd be the one"

"What did her want"

"Hey Guy talks Guy talk I can't break the Code"

"Not even a little?

"Nope" He turned to walk outta the lab

"TIM!!!"

"Yes?

"I'm being Serious! What did he say?

"Nope Sorry"

"Tim I'm waring You"

He raised his Eye brow

"Waring me?

"Come on Please Tell me!"

"Well It Depends"

"Depends on what?

"On what interrogation Methods you use" He Grinned

"O you've Got to be Kidding"

"Nope"

"Fine" she walks over to door And closes it

"Sit down Mr.Speedle and Give me your Handcuffs"

He sits Down "Now i know a girl like you has her own"

"Fine Give me you hands"

holds out hands and smiles

"To tight?

We'll find out, won't we?

smirks and waits to see what she can do+

"OK Mr.Speedle What is this Guy talk You Speak of?she walked around Him And yes she was wearing one of Her Court Skirts and it was Red His Favorite colour On her It made her

Ass look Good as he Says

throws head back and laughs

Is this all you got?

Boy talk... what boy talk? I know nothing!

She takes Off her Jacket Pulls him up By his handcuffs Pushes Him up against wall And put her knee In his Side but no enough to hurt "Are you Sure?

clears throat+ Yep... I'm sure. I have a bad memory..

Put his hand over his head and bats Her eyes

You uh... you got something in your eye, I think..

"Are you sure you wanna play my game?

What are you gonna do, Miss Playboy? Beat me up?

laughs

"I could I'm not the one in handcuff"

Oh yeah.

Looks down at handcuffs+ Umm...

what was the question again?

"What did Sonny want To know about me?

Come on. You've got to at least give me a little lap dance if you expect me to talk...

"Lap dance You want a lab Dance" Pulls Him By handcuffs and pushes him in Chair and straddles him "Still want that lap dance? I could make this a very Uncomfortable Situation For you very fast" She Grinned

Uncomfortable? Ahem.. how so?

Slides Her hip around and throws hair back "You gonna talk?

starts to turn red and goes hoarse

I, uh... forgot the question again?

" you playing my game Mr.Speedle You sure you want to Test me?

I think I'll let you make me uncomfortable for a little while longer before I end this...

He laughs

"So Mr.Speedle Do you like Being Uncomfortable Or do you like to Just Play Rough?

Mostly just the rough part... but this kind of uncomfortable, I can deal with"

"So mr.Speedle How Rough Can you Handle It?

"I can handle it pretty rough... you look like a fragile little thing, though" He Grinned

"fragile? She Slams Her Body in to his almost Flipping the chair Hows that For fragile?

"OK OK! I'll talk!

"Nope Its not about that anymore"

laughs+ Aha! I knew this wasn't about the information... yeah, you just wanted to be rough with me

Laughs "I can a pretty bad girl at times Mr.Speedle Can you handle it?

"I think I could do just fine. If you want to give it your best shot, go ahead.

He Grins

"You asked for it"

Okay... I think I'm in trouble now...

HE gulps

"Hmmm You really wanna play mr.Speedle?

He Grinned

"Fine" she bite the Bottom Of his Lip lightly and pushed Herself up on his chest

He groaned

"Having Fun? She Smirked She stared To bite down the side Of his neck

"That's it" He picks her up and Slams her into the wall still handcuffed

"Ooo Mr.Speedle Really wants to play"

He kissed Her hard and Runs his hand o the side of her legs and up her skirt she wraps Her legs around him

"How you doing with them Handcuffs?

"I can Work around them"


End file.
